User talk:Angie Y.
Welcome Hi, welcome to ZimWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gaz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Kenny (Talk) 02:49, October 1, 2009 Re: ZAGR and Email? I'm more of a Gaz and GIR Romance person, but I'll see what I can do to help. Also, my email is Lord_Kennerson@yahoo.com. I don't have AIM, but I do have Yahoo Messenger. --Lord Kenny 19:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) More concept art? Could you possibly show me where I can find that? --Lord Kenny 04:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I thought I found some at Heart Shaped Skull. http://www.heartshapedskull.com/wp/art/zim/main_guys/main_GAZ_01.jpg Angie Y. 04:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the ZAGR theories I'm not exactly sure why Zim playing video games would count towards theories supporting ZAGR. Anyone can play a video game. And if his playing video games counts as proof of a pairing possibility, that technically means that Gaz/Iggins would be a very valid pairing - Iggins plays video games all the time. Hmm, or perhaps Gaz/Shadowhog. Also, Gaz wouldn't have known that Zim was playing video games at the time. Also, regarding the bean-eating and Gaz smiling at him; Dib was smiling at him, too, because they were both looking forward to seeing the result of Zim eating beans. And clearly, they were not disappointed. Consider this, if you would, because I would like to see a legitimate and sensible theory supporting ZAGR. The hating Earth and humanity thing is all right, and certainly gives them a common ground, but the new additions are a little...um...strange, perhaps. Not to seem rude, but they seem less like supportive theories and more like wishful thinking. Okay, I made a few mistakes. But what theories DO support this great pairing? Angie Y. 01:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) In reply "But what theories DO support this great pairing?" Not to sound rude, but why are you asking me? ._o I'm not the ZAGR fan here, you are. I'm the one posting all the theories against ZAGR, because I can't see anything about the pairing that makes sense, or what makes it so 'great'. In fact, your reply just baffles me; if you can't think of any logical reasons to make the relationship believable, why are you even supporting it in the first place? --Krys McScience 09:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I don't KNOW what the theories are FOR it. I need HELP with that! Angie Y. 19:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Theories I think you're missing my point, so I will explain further. I don't support the pairing BECAUSE I don't see anything that supports it, hence, I cannot make up any theories that could make ZAGR believable. Again, because I don't see anything that COULD make it believable. That's why I posted the theories against it. Thus, seeing as you're the ZAGR fan, I'm really not sure why you're asking me to explain how your favorite pairing is supposed to make sense. I mean, you have to have some logical reasons for supporting it, right? So just think about those reasons, and if they sound perfectly sensible and could provide a valid reason for Gaz and Zim to start dating, or give them a common ground which could possibly lead to that (perhaps like the mutual hatred of Earth/humanity bit), then post it up. Just avoid stuff that sounds like it was just wishful thinking or a misinterpreted action. (For instance, the bean-eating thing, or how she waved at Zim in Bloaty's Pizza Hog; she was clearly only mocking him because she was just about to ram her ship into his.) cool! i like ZAGR too!Sunny! :D P'sooooooooo 00:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) What are the theories that support it? Angie Y. 05:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Voice actors...? Just some quick things. 1.) The new ZAGR theories are better this time around; still not convinced the pairing's at all plausible, but at least there's firmer ground for the concept to stand on. So, kudos on that. 2.) I'm rather curious as to where Richard Horvitz might have said he supported ZAGR, as well as what he said overall, really; joking about the pairing is one thing, but his saying he'd support it is something else entirely. However, 3.) I...really don't think the opinions of voice actors should count towards pairings being considered 'canon' or not. This is because voice actors have VERY little to do with the creative process that goes into the making of a show; they pretty much just read from the script. I mean, what if Sizz-Lor's voice actor liked pairing the character he plays with, say...Miss Bitters. Would that make the pairing canon? Of course not! So, uh, consider that, if you please. Also regarding voice actor opinions, 4.) Where did Wally and Keven say that they 'didn't support RAPR in the slightest'? I've never ONCE heard that. Please, offer evidence along with the statement, or I'll likely just remove it entirely. --Krys McScience 07:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) OH! Forgot to mention - the, uh, thing in the ZAGR support theories about Zim being 'open to the possibility of romance' needs to be changed. He wasn't looking to start an actual serious relationship with a human; he was studying human affection in the hopes of finding weaknesses in our race. Given that his chosen subject wasn't actually human, though, it might be possible for him to attempt the study again later. Which would probably be pretty interesting (or just funny). So, yeah, that was a good thing to note. :) --Krys McScience 08:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) In response to number 2, it was from email conversations I had with him a long time ago. He's a very sweet guy, and just recently I asked him for an autographed picture. Angie Y. 17:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Regarding The Almighty Tallest page Hey there. I wanted to talk to you about The Almighty Tallest page instead of starting some edit war. You have your Tallest Zim character up there, but I took him down because he technically isn't cannon. This is just personal preference, but should we really mingle cannon and fannon? --Luna419 05:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You're right, but it might happen one day. Angie Y. 05:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but so far it hasn't. So until it does, shouldn't we keep Tallest Zim on the Fan Works pages? --Luna419 20:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Angie Y. 23:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Uh, Tallest Zim could never happen not only due to the cancellation of the series, but because Zim is SHORT; and that's not going to change, because he's already a full-grown Irken. Also, Jhonen would never have given Zim any sort of power in his society through height, because that would defeat the purpose of the entire show. He's a short and pathetic defect who's been exiled for laughs. So, seriously, WHY would Jhonen have EVER wanted Zim to become the Tallest? -- 00:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) That's kind of my point... --Luna419 04:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Another note on the ZAGR theories... Okay, now that I think more on it, the NanoZim bit is kind of...silly. It was okay at first, when it was just the one line of Gaz hearing Zim and wanting to join in, but...yeah, then it was added to and started the whole 'wishful thinking' up again. Also, I watched the episode again recently, and couldn't help but notice that Gaz shows interest in the 'game' even before Zim starts talking. So, I really think it's only because it's something she's never played or even seen or heard of. And she DOES comment negatively (or at least in a very annoyed way) towards Zim while playing; quote - "He's not even trying!" - end quote. So while she doesn't say he's stupid, per se, she's clearly not happy about him being her opponent. And, being a gamer myself, I can understand her frustration at the lack of a proper challenge, as well as her reaction to the game. Her saying the game was stupid didn't have anything to do with Zim; it was simply her opinion of the game itself. And...well...she thought it was stupid. I know I've had that reaction to a whole plethora of games, and if you've played any bad games, you should know what I'm talking about. So...yeah. I'll be removing the NanoZim bit, but just that one; the rest is still all right. The mutual dislike of Dib is probably the best one, I think. It might be funny for them to date solely for the purpose of bothering him. Can't imagine it would be a very peaceful 'relationship', though. They'd probably find tons of stuff to argue about. --Krys McScience 06:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Irken biology; Appearance section: Reverted 'not completely mammalian' back to 'not mammalian', as no creature can be partially or somewhat mammalian. In biology, it's all or nothing. Any proof otherwise would be quite a surprise. --Krys McScience 20:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ah. Angie Y. 22:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Theories (or should i say 'theory') sorry i didnt get back to you about the theories. well, if the show was ever going to have ZimXGaz, it would probably be just for comedy. think about it: wouldnt it be ironic (or comedic) if Zim, the one who Dib hates the most, was dating Gaz, Dib's sister? makes sense, right (well, i dont really know...)? so yeah, thats just my theory on the subject. 'nough saidSunny! :D P'sooooooooo 02:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC)